coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8139 (3rd June 2013)
Plot Aadi and Asha are reluctant to go to school because of the things people are saying about Sunita. Dev tells Stella that he believes his wife was innocent. Eileen has been awake all night worrying about Paul on his night shift. Carla tells Rob that her solicitor’s drawing up papers for him to sign. Michelle announces Rob and Tracy's departure to the Underworld staff. Tina is told that she can be discharged from the hospital. Gary and Izzy decide to call the baby Jake. Dev and Steve are summoned to the school to be told by Brian that Asha and Amy Barlow have been fighting. Steve apologises to Dev for his daughter's behaviour when it emerges that Amy was bullying Asha about Sunita. Brian tells Dev that he should be upfront with his children about the night of the fire and offers to bring them in now for him to do it. Dev agrees. Rob demands £700 off Peter in wages but he refuses and gives him £100. Sally is teased by the factory staff about her Friday night internet date. Sean tells everyone he suspects Rob and Tracy stole the silk. Dev comes clean to his children about the fire and tells them he believes in their mother's absolute innocence. Carla is annoyed with Peter when he makes Rob look foolish over a lost bet. Sean and Marcus meet an old friend, Ben Coombs, who is getting married to his boyfriend on Friday and he invites them to the reception at the bistro. Marcus appears reluctant. Tracy tells Rob that he's been ripped off, urging him not to let Carla take his 30% for nothing, but to push her for some cash. Eileen struggles to catch up on her sleep. Karl is perturbed when Dev announces that he's going to see DS Willets and ask him to reopen the investigation into Sunita. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Karl Munro - John Michie *Carla Connor - Alison King *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou Guest cast *Ben Coombs - Johann Myers Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street School - Headmaster's office *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *Weatherfield General - Special care unit and ward room Notes *Jake Windass appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl panics when Dev vows to speak to the police about The Rovers fire; Carla demands recompense from Rob; and Tommy senses that Tina is reluctant to give up the baby. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,150,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes